Nibbles and Chews
by Squidgal
Summary: The little stories within are for your abject scorn and pity; proceed with caution.
1. Nibbles the First

**Disclaimer:** The Lost Boys belongs to Warner Bros. I'm just having a bit o' fun with the characters.

**Little Things That Could Have Been…**

* * *

**20. garlic **

_**I. Gilroy**_

_Sure,_ _you're going to like it down here_ they said. _So much to choose from_ they said.

Instead, they should have warned him about the festival and that garlic permeates everything, even prey.

Now the stench never leaves his clothes. Max hates the unseen noxious cloud that seems to float and billow around him. He's going to have to live with the smell.

Stupid tourist information ghouls; he never should have listened to the bastards in the first place.

The Boys are going to have a field day with him.

* * *

**37. taxidermy**

_**II. Grey Locks **_

"You make me laugh," she says as she slowly slips the bobby pins out of their customary positions in her thick grey hair. The tight bun the pins held in place slowly unravels.

Grandpa Emerson gazes at the loose locks of hair cascading in long, sinuous waves down the back of Widow Johnson's modest floral print dress. His hands are eager to caress her hair as if it was part of a beloved taxidermy project.

The widow sidles closer to him on the couch, leaving him with no room, but for one thought.

_You were one lucky son of a bitch, Johnson!_

* * *

**3. vampire**

_**III. Sucker**_

In her frustration, Amy called it a damn vampire. It glistened in the moonlight, attached to her side. There should have been warning signs. Cupping her hand over the feeding leech, she made her way to the shallow part of the pond, to the bank where she left her clothes and her impromptu date. He had been watching her as she splashed in the pond. Now he came forward.

"What's wrong?"

"This." Amy pointed to the clinging leech.

"That's nothing, and besides, there are worse things out tonight," whispered David as he reached for the engorged leech.

* * *

**27. soar**

_**IV. Flying Lessons**_

The most difficult part is the landing. I'm sure you can soar as high as a motherfuckin' eagle, but if you don't have the technique down, you're screwed. The other guys aren't going to do shit when it comes to helping you out, but take it from me, they'll be there, laughing their heads off when you fuck up. So you have to trust me.

I'm Paul, by the way, and I'll be teaching you everything I know about flying and landing. Here, let me tie this fishing line around your ankle so you won't float away.

* * *

**100. dust**

_**V. Motes**_

"This was supposed to be easy!" complained Sam.

"Just shut up and get the vacuum cleaner ready," answered Michael as he worked at shifting the pile of debris in the fireplace.

Dust motes were floating around in the early dawn light. They were all that was left of a gruesome collision between a large wooden stake and a vampire.

"Wow, when Max made his exit, he really went out with a bang," said Sam.

"You boys done yet?" asked Grandpa from upstairs. "And why aren't you two wearing masks or something? You two like breathing in vampire remains? "

* * *

**91. carousel**

_**VI. Childhood's End**_

He turns his head away after seeing his fading phantom of a reflection in the mirrors of the carousel. Children and their parents see him, but they quickly look away. Crouching, he hugs the wooden horse closer to him. W_ill my mommy be able to see me_?

Someone places a hand on his shoulder, and the little boy shuts his eyes at its cold touch. The coldness spreads, seeping through the boy's uniform coat, and smothering the last vestigial memories of warmth and sunlight.

Laddie opens his eyes. An endless night is approaching.

"Let's go," says Dwayne.

* * *

**21. church**

_**VII. Sentinel**_

On the rare clear nights when the fog was absent, Grandpa Emerson saw them. It didn't disturb him at all seeing their dark forms hovering over the church steeple in the distance. They always kept an eye on the hills, where the old man guarded his keep.

In his youth, nearly every night's hunt ended in battle. When he became a husband and then a father, he found it harder because he had so much to lose, but all that was part of the struggle against the Undead.

And he accepted it all with a smile and without regret.

* * *

**75. spaghetti**

_**VIII. It's Only Pasta**_

Doris hated eating out these days. Staying at home would've been better, but her fridge was empty.

The walk to the restaurant wasn't pleasant; it was infuriating. She had to stop and tell off a couple of wild-haired bikers. They even followed her to the restaurant. She heard one of them yell, "Check her out, Paul!"

Now the tall blonde one was staring at her through the window. She was about to eat her spaghetti when the strands started to squirm like worms beneath the red sauce. Nauseated, Doris looked up to see Paul laughing.

She lost her appetite completely.

* * *

**62. Hounds of Hell **

_**IX. Thrill**_

He was true to his breed and Max was glad for it. The Hounds of Hell were more than adequate in their use as guardians. The milling crowd outside his store consisted of potential prey.

The vampire breathed in the night air, sorting through the smells of countless lives; one scent intrigued him, but he discarded it for another that was far more exotic and closer.

"How can I help you tonight?"

The hound at Max's feet cocked his head as he too recognized the tantalizing scent. He will feed well tonight along with his master.

**

* * *

24. stars**

_**X. Twinkle**_

Tonight, Marko visits a little dive in the grimy backstreets of Santa Carla. Through its window, he notices a woman. She sits alone, sipping her cup of coffee. She's barely in her twenties.

He waits outside, up above, in the deep shadows.

Finished with her coffee, she rises from her table. She slips into a coat covered with colorful stars. Marko looks down at his own jacket and smiles - his teeth like diamonds.

After he feeds on her, he discards what's left of the girl and her jacket, but not before collecting a piece of fabric.

His eyes twinkle at his new patch.


	2. Nibbles the Second

**Disclaimer:** The Lost Boys belongs to Warner Bros. I'm just having a bit o' fun with the characters.

* * *

**6. boardwalk**

_**XI. Busted**_

"You! Off the boardwalk!"

The brief struggle with one of Santa Carla's many upstart gangs attracts the new security guard. The rival gang melts away in the brief confusion, blending into the crowd. Curious tourists disperse at the guard's admonishment that there's nothing to see here. The Boys wait their turn.

"Here we go," says Paul.

Something in Dwayne's stance calls for caution. David senses it too. Marko says it all - "Oh, boy."

"I said, get off the boardwalk." A feral growl accompanies the order.

"You heard him; let's go," says David.

Except Paul has the last word: "Hairball!"

* * *

**1. lost**

_**XII. Void**_

We were strolling along the beach when we came upon them. Young men and women in the darkness, standing still beneath the light of the rising moon, and they spoke very softly near the high tide mark, their teeth bright and sharp in the moonlight. We stood not too far while the ocean wind brought their words to our ears – "They're gone, all of them, gone!" said the chorus. Their voices dwindling, punctuated at last by a wild, distant cry. It was a signal to leave, so we walked away, listening to the final word whispered at our backs: "Lost!"

* * *

**4. Santa Carla**

_**XIII. Just Visiting**_

Santa Carla at night was never a place for the faint of heart. I looked at my watch only to find it stopped at five after eleven. I asked the first chump I saw for the time. He said half past midnight and smiled. I didn't like his teeth. I hurried to the hotel, wishing I hadn't asked.

The night clerk stared at me, but smiled as he gave me my room's card key. His teeth were long, sharpened into points.

I gave him a wide grin in return. His smile faltered at what he saw.

My teeth were longer.

* * *

**2. boys **

_**XIV. Dark Within**_

Some boys are difficult, but there are some who are very different. They are the ones to watch out for because they are killers.

You and I don't notice them because they only come out at night. There are four, three shades of blonde and one brunette, hanging about town, their youthful faces always hiding the dark hunger within.

Until they begin to feed - then their faces change into something very terrible, and their smiles become wider, their teeth sharper.

That's when revelers from last night's bonfire disappear, taken during the night, leaving behind cold dead ashes in the morning.

* * *

**5. beach**

_**XV. Sandy**_

The night was beautiful with the full moon leaving a glistening trail on the rolling ocean like spilled milk on indigo silk. Sandy thought a walk on the beach would be nice until she saw the sand castle melting into the surf. She was so busy digging a moat for the castle that she didn't scream when strong arms wrapped around her, rank carrion breath at her neck followed by sharp pain then blackness.

Thirst quenched, Paul let her body fall. Watching the rest of her blood slowly trickle into the moat, he knocked the rest of the castle down.

* * *

**49. glitter**

_**XVI. Isn't Gold**_

After what David and his band of brothers did to pouting Edward Cullen, it was agreed that his offending corpse be left outside for sunlight to work its incendiary magic upon. Imagine the Boys' surprise when they found the darn cadaver back in their cave with a note from the neighborhood werewolves:

_No littering of glittery corpses. Did one of you guys bleed all over him? _

_P.S. Can we have his head? Don't ask. Thanks!_

"Let's see if glitter burns," said Marko, so they built a bonfire that very night.

They happily gave the werewolves Edward's head. No questions asked.

* * *

**52. video store**

_**XVII. Late Fee**_

The tall creep that runs the place didn't look like the kind of guy who'd waive the late fee.

Jake stood there for quite some time. The video store closed early tonight, and his videotapes were late. He was alone on the boardwalk and didn't notice the store proprietor watching him hungrily from within the dark store.

Earlier, Max was thinking about going home, perhaps grabbing a body to drink on the way, but it was easier when dinner arrived on one's doorstep.

He came forward, opening the door. "You're just in time. I was about to close for dinner."

* * *

**67. bicycle**

_**XVIII. Pedal Pusher**_

The problem started with an innocent hiccup.

And Marko ended up stranded, wondering what went wrong as the motorcycle's engine faded then died. Now it was back in the cave more or less in pieces. Paul or Dwayne would be working on it, but it was going to take quite a while. In the meantime he would have to settle for the bicycle - that creaking, rusting monstrosity that must have been David's first ride before he hit puberty a century ago.

Marko sighed. Unfortunately, it was now his ride.

He began to pedal, the rusty chains squeaking in agony.

* * *

**57. rocks**

_**XIX. Sticks and Stones**_

Unfortunately, the first victim of the night had put an end to his expansive mood. The nerve of the guy to call him names, vulgar ones at that. That's when David drew the line.

He decided to be quick with his victim. No skull biting, no terrorizing or tormenting to soften them up. This was going to be better for him and different from what he usually did. As the walking blood bags would say,_ easy as pie_.

He watched, enjoying the dwindling screams and fleshy thud.

Regretfully, type O blood on the rocks was not to his liking.

* * *

**74. rose**

_**XX. A Taste in Crimson**_

Prick your fingers on the thorns so I can lick the myriad droplets that well up on your skin. I slide my tongue along your hand, your body, savoring the sweet saltiness of your blood as it coats the surfaces of my mouth.

Throw your head back to reveal your uncovered perfumed neck, its smooth paleness, its soft pulse, and tempting warmth. The warmth I envy.

Of course I would like you to sleep, long and deep, among the scattered scarlet rose petals.

Then softly will the sharp kiss from my teeth take you deeper until sleep turns into death.


End file.
